Isabella Cuartero
General Information Isabella Cuartero was a Dranian politician (Grand National Party) and lawyer and a former Minister of Foreign Affairs. Life She was born in 3210 in Dranland's capital Iglesia Mayor to a wealthy and respected family of lawyers. She attended a private school in Liffanés, which she graduated from in 3228. She then studied law and economics at the University of Economics in the same town and graduated in 3232 magna cum laude. She then opened a law firm back in Iglesia Mayor, where she soon gained reputation for her outstanding skills after she won several spectacular cases related to economic crimes. In 3240, she ran for City Council on an independent ticket and won a seat for the northern districts, which are generally known as the wealthiest parts of the city. As a representative, she launched allegations against incumbent mayor Ronald Portman related to tax evasion and abuse of office. Portman denied the accusations and sued over Cuartero. The conflict was extensively covered by the media, and Cuartero and Portman became political archrivals. The trial, in which Cuartero defended herself ended with an acquittal for her, which boosted her popularity enormously, while Portmans poll numbers rapidly dropped. In 3243, she ran for mayor on a GNP ticket and soon took over the lead in polls. Her rival Portman, however, launched a smear campaign claiming that she had used unorthodox methods to win her cases during her time as a lawyer, which let her popularity suffer. In the end, she quitted the race as she saw her reputation destroyed and moved to Liffanés for what she called a "time-out". She spent three years there, writing books about law, economy and diplomacy and managed to restore her reputation. In 3247, the new Prime Minister of Dranland, Larissa LeCoultre (GNP) asked her if she was interested in becoming the Minister for Foreign Affairs in her cabinet, and she accepted. A week later, she was sworn in and assumed her position as minister. One of her first actions was the abolition of tarrifs to promote free trade and end protectionism, which contributed to the economic boom Dranland experienced at that time. She also launched bills allowing every other nation to establish an ambassadory on Dranish soil. Additionally, she liberalized the nation's border control policy and replaced the intensive security checks with cursory ones. During her tenure, Isabella Cuartero also drafted the ratification of several international treaties such as the League of Terran Nations, the Interpol or the Dundorfian Diplomatic Relations Treaty. Her firm internationalist agenda made her famous around the world, and many foreign politicians said that they appreciated her reforms. In 3250, she announced to the international community that Dranland had re-established the monarchy and toppled the autocratic regime of the National Socialist Party of Dranland and its leader Adolf Frederick Drexler. An extract from her speech: "The Dranish people have clearly stated that they consider Cristián I of Drania the legitimate head of state, and we can today proudly announce that our glorious nation returns back to its political cultural roots by re-establishing the monarchy and renouncing the fascist dictatorship that had had its grip on our country." The international community, especially Hulstria applauded her announcement and appreciated the return to the monarchy, which also strongly boosted her popularity at home. Polls showed that 80% of those surveyed approved her job as minister. After the elections of 3254, in which the GNP won clearly, she kept her position in the new GNP cabinet chaired by Prime Minister Jack Caddock. In the same year, she put forward the ratification of a free trade agreement with Hulstria, which she called "our oldest and most loyal ally." In 3255 she proposed the ratificarion of the Missile Defense Shield, a military treaty aiming to ward off nuclear weapon strikes. After the elections of 3262, she announced that she intended to retire from politics. Due to her diplomatic achievements, her decision was regretted by many. She went back 5to Liffanés and frequently published articles, essays and books on international policies and law. In 3287, she suffered a stroke at age 77, from which she did not fully recover. She died three years later in Liffanés, aged 79. Isabella Cuartero received a state funeral which was attended by many of her former political fellows. Political Views As Minister of Foreign Affairs, she has not given too many statements about domestic policies. However, she has been showing a consistent conservative record during her time as City Councillor, voting in favor Law-and-Order policies on crime and pro-business measures on economic issues. She was also an outspoken monarchist and supporter of the House of Santiago, which is uncommon within the GNP. Category:Dranian people Category:Conservative Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians